Boredom and Butterflies
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Just a little short Corney story. Its exactly what it says in the title. WARNING: CONTAINS LOTS OF CORNEY FLUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...
1. And the Boredom Begins

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I thought I'd write a CORNEY fanfic for all the Grojfans out there on fan fiction. This can also be found on my new deviantart page! **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband<strong>

The blue-haired teen was lazily propped up against the couch in his garage, or what his band called it, the Grojcouch. He snuggled deeper into the cushion and sighed. All of his band members were late for band practice- Kin-the brainiac keyboardist, Kon-the gentle-giant drummer, and Laney-the sweet but sarcastic bassist.

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the 'Groj' door open, only to reveal Laney. He quickly sat up strait on the Grojcouch and smile brightly at her.

She quickly spoke with a shy smile,"Hey, Corey!"

Laney took her place right next to Corey on the couch and leaned back into one of the pillows. Corey immediately felt a warm, fuzzy feeling start to grow inside his chest, but like the clueless kid he was, had no idea what this feeling was, or why he only got it around her. (Poor, oblivious Corey...) He slowly scooted closer to Laney until their sides were touching, and threw his arm around her shoulder.

The red-head's face immediately became the same color as her hair when she felt his arm around her. Laney felt goosebumps creep up her arms, and a load of butterflies swarm her stomach. Her heart began beating quicker, and she then released it was just her and Corey. The twins weren't there. Just him and her. Her heart started doing flips and somersaults in her chest, almost to the point where she was afraid Corey might hear it.

She composed herself and stuttered," W-Where a-are the t-twins, C-Core?"

"I dunno, Lanes. It though maybe you knew. Oh well. I guess it's just me and you then!" He snuggled closer to her and hugged her tighter with the arm that he had draped around her.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Laney broke the uncomfortable silence( at least for her it was),"Im booooooooored, Core."

He quickly bounced up and stood on the floor in front of her and smiled brightly," Finally! I thought I was the only one that was bored, so I didn't say anything," he chirped.

"Well what do you wanna do then, Core? Its your house ya know,'' she stated flatly, although she was inwardly fangirling that she got to spend some alone time with her crush. Until the twins showed up that is, but they weren't here yet. **YET.**

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Clifff-hanga! Hope you guys and gals enjoy! Ill update after I get a review or two.**

Bye for now!

-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)


	2. What Time is It? Movie Time!

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I have finally updated something! Kinda short, kinda long... YAY! Anyway, this is a very fluffy chappie. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this before? Like really guys! I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

Corey sat dangling is legs off the stage in his garage,his head rested upon his fist as he stared absentmindedly at the redhead on the couch in front of him. A long sigh escaped him, gaining part of said redheads attention.

Laney turned to face her blue-haired crush,"Core. We've been sitting here for an hour now, and we haven't thought of anything to cure this wretched disease that is our boredom! What are we gonna do?"

Corey slowly slid to his feet and his arms dangled lazily at his sides. He plodded over to his fiery companion and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, sending a burst of, well, he didn't know what to call it. It felt tingly and warm and exhilarating. He had only gotten this feeling every time he touched her, and since the day he MET her, though.

"I dunno, Lanes. How about a movie?" He walked around the couch to stand in front of her.

"That sounds like fun! Whatcha got, dude?" She squeaked in excitement as the preteen boy plopped down next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. He slowly scooted closer to her until their sides were touching and Corey hugged her tighter with his arm. And he LOVED that tingly, warm, and happy feeling that washed over him, just like he always had.

Little did he know what he was doing to the heavily blushing girl next to him. He browsed through a few movie cases spread out on the seat cushion on the other side of him with his free hand.

After a while of rummaging, Corey turned his head to look at the now composed girl he was cuddling with,"Sorry, Lanes. They're all Trina's sappy romance movies. Maybe we could play a board game or something?"

As he spoke an 'evil' ( if you could call it evil) plan formulated in Laneys brain and a big grin spread across her face," W-Well would it r-really hurt if we watched a r-romance m-movie?"

He tilted his head at her in confusion.

"We'll-I-uh... I mean, just to see how crappy it is! Yeah!" She spoke quickly as a light blush crept across her face.

"Whatever floats your goat, Lanes," he stood up and grabbed one of the movie cases beside him. He put the movie disc in the player, handed the remote to Laney and began to go on a quick search for popcorn and blankets.

He returned quickly with an armful of movie marathon supplies and laid them all out on the ground. He sat down beside her and pulled one of the blankets from off the floor and draped it on their laps, then picking up the bowl of popcorn and placed it in his lap.

As the movie started up, Corey scooted an inch closer to Laney, and she did the same. The bright, whitish light that poured off the screen washed over the pair as Corey turned his head to see a small smile begin to formulate upon Laneys lips. He scooted over another inch, their sides once again touching, and a crowd of butterflies erupted in both of their stomachs.

Corey stared at her bright green eyes, sparkling in the light from the tv; and he stared at her short, fiery, illuminated hair. He once again stared at her lips, and the small smile still growing with them; remembering the sweet taste of cotton candy that he had tasted upon them when they accidentally kissed on New Years. He remembered the sparks that exploded throughout his body when their lips collided.

A small, ecstatic shudder washed over his body as he thought, and a lopsided grin slowly etched itself upon his face. He slowly turned his head to stare at the screen of flashing lights and sappy jokes playing before him. Every once in a while he would here Laney giggle at one of the jokes, and he'd smile to himself as he replayed the giggle in his head.

God, how he loved that noise...

How he loved her smile...

How he loved her happiness...

How he loved her eyes...

And her fire truck hair...

And her beautiful personality...

How he loved her...

As soon as the thought came to mind, all the puzzle pieces of his emotions connected, bringing out the full picture. And the picture was that he loved her. The butterflies, the tingly feeling, the blushes and smiles.

Laney looked at her beloved through the corner of her eye, and saw him smiling to himself. She started to put her 'evil' plan into action as the big kiss scene started to play. She snuggled closer into Corey, and rested her head on his chest as she pulled the blanket up higher.

Corey looked almost bewildered at her as he glared at the girl whose head laid upon his chest, almost hoping to catch her attention with silent eyes, but her eyes seemed glued to the screen. He continued to look at her with blushing cheeks as he casually draped his arms around her as he shifted his weight on the couch, holding tightly but gently to the her.

The kiss scene continued to play as the main characters leaned in slowly to kiss, as Laney turned her head so that her green eyes met his blue ones.

They started to absentmindedly lean in, mimicking the people on screen. As the continued to lean in, both sets of eyes slowly closed and their lips collided. Her body shifted so she could snake her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, and he did the same as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Both preteens smiled into the kiss, both unaware of what might be going on around them.

They slowly pulled apart for breath and opener their eyes to meet each others.

"Wow...,"his whispery voice spoke.

"Yeah. Wow,"she fiddled with a loose strand of hair that had fallen during their kiss.

"W-What was that exactly?" She tried desperately to keep her voice steady and calm as she spoke, but failed badly.

He searched her face and looked deep into her eyes; silently speaking of longing,confusion, happiness. And love. They spoke of love.

"What ever you want it to be."

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, I wrote this at 1 the morning on my iPod while listening to music. And I got a little inspiration from the song I was listening to so...yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Don't forget to favorite,follow,review, and check out my profile page! Also check out my deviant account (SquirrelandNight123)!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	3. Caught in Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Just thought Id update mah Corney story. Here's some fluff for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband.**

Mouths agape, two black haired twins stood in shock at the mind blowing scene that just played before them.

The smaller of the two, Kin, turned his head to look at his pale faced brother," So this is what happens when we leave them alone for two hours?"

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, the 'partners in crime' parted lips and stared wide eyed at the twins. Laney, who was still laying on top of Corey with her arms around his neck, managed to squeak out the words," Uh...H-Hi?"

Corey cleared his throat and pulled away one of his hands from the redheads waist and sheepishly waved, eyes still glazed from the what seemed to him, heavenly kisses he was so suddenly pulled away from.

"Well, if you don't mind, Kon and I will be leaving. You two have...fun." And with that, the twins walked away, leaving the incredibly awkward situation behind; even though they would probably end up talking about it later.

Laneys eyes pulled away from the empty space in the groj where the twins once stood to stare at a now heavily blushing Corey," Well, that happened..."

"Y-Yeah... We'll deal with THAT situation later. Now where were we?" He leaned in again and their lips collided, leaving Laney to moan in a surprised tone into the kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet embrace as she thought about what happened moments before Kin and Kon had showed up...

**-Flashback-**

!Whatever I want it to be...'the redhead thought as she gazed into her beloveds crystal blue eyes.

'Does this mean he loves me back?'

'I hope she loves me back...'

A whispery voice broke the quiet science,"I-I love you, C-Core..."

"Really? You love me?" Asked the ecstatic preteen.

"Yes... But it's ok if you don't feel the sa-" she was cut off by a passionate kiss from Corey;her eyes were wide and a squeak of shock and happiness broke free from her mouth, only to melt into the fiery kiss.

The kiss ended as soon as it came, leaving a stuttering redhead (and a laughing Corey),"Buh... Woah. Wha?"

"I love you too, Laney." replied a still amused Corey.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that..."

"Oh, is that so? Then how long have you waited for me to ask you to be my girlfriend? Because I would love to inform you that your wait is over. All you need to do is accept," as he spoke a goofy grin spread across his face, making him look all the more adorable to Laney.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Then I shall seal it with a kiss!" He leaned in quickly as he cupped her cheek with his hand; all the while smiling the biggest grin he could muster.

**-End Flashback-**

The two pulled apart slowly, simultaneously sighing as the kiss ended.

"I love you, Lanes."

"I love you too, Core. I love you too."

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed another chappie! Writing this at 12 am. So tired, but i can't sleep. Eh, worth it. **

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


End file.
